This invention relates generally to electrical connectors or terminators, and more particularly, to electrical connectors used for high voltage applications, such as those applied to the terminals of transformers.
In the area of high voltage connectors, there is a need to safely connect and separate the connector, and a mating electrical part often called a "bushing". Such connectors characteristically take the shape of an elbow. One leg of the elbow is attached to a conductor such as a cable through which electrical current can be drawn. The other leg of the elbow, referred to as the barrel, is adapted to engage the bushing. The elbow provides a convenient way to connect and disconnect the cable to and from a mating part such as a bushing on a transformer. The connection is accomplished simply by pushing the elbow onto the bushing while the disconnect is accomplished simply by pulling the elbow off of the bushing.
The elbow contains an electrically conductive member such as an elongated contact to bring the current from the bushing to the cable when the elbow is in operative relationship with the bushing. A typical elbow connector has its current transmitting material substantially encircled by a housing molded from resilient insulation material. The high voltage cable is inserted into the elbow and electrically and mechanically secured thereto.
The elbow is disconnected from and connected to the bushing through a pulling eye which is preferably located near the apex of the elbow. The pulling eye, which is located in alignment with the longitudinal axis of the barrel, enables an operator to grasp the pulling eye from a safe distance with a suitable elongated hotstick tool. Once so grasped, the operator pulls on the hotstick to pull the elbow off of the bushing thereby disconnecting the electrical circuit from the utilization device such as a transformer. If the elbow is to be connected to the bushing, on the other hand, the operator aligns the elbow with the bushing and pushes the elbow onto it with the hotstick.
Because of the high voltage being carried, an electrical arc can be caused between the elbow and the bushing when the elbow is being connected or disconnected. If an accidental fault closure is experienced, the speed of the connection becomes important since the arc energy level is sufficiently increased in proportion to the magnitude of the fault current and its duration. It is accordingly desirable that closure be accomplished with due speed in order to minimize the duration of any such arc. The more rapid and positive the connection can be accomplished with the hotstick, the greater the safety of the operator. Anything which retards the speed at which the elbow is connected may decrease the safety of the operator.
One problem experienced with prior art devices, however, is that the operator cannot always position the hook securely and firmly on the pulling eye during engagement of the hotstick with the elbow. As a result, when the hotstick is used to connect the elbow, the hook may slip relative to the eye and skew the axis of the hotstick.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved elbow connector which can be securely gripped and easily held in proper alignment by ordinary hotstick tools.
It is another object of the present invention to facilitate the insertion of an elbow onto a bushing using a hotstick tool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pulling eye for an electrical connector which prevents the hotstick hook from wobbling or slipping relative thereto.